


For Ben

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, Evil Snoke, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Other, Suicide, death of Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The bridge scene takes a different turn.





	For Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “conclusion”.

  
The truth of it all was that when Han said that he would do anything for his son, he wasn’t just saying it. And standing before Kylo Ren, he knew that this was no exception. His son was struggling — Han was no Jedi, but his son’s eyes were too expressive, as always. So was the rest of his face. And if Snoke had put him up to this…

  
Han could understand it now. One of Snoke’s greatest cruelties. Making sure Ben was effectively bound to him. Tainted, seen as irredeemably evil. The final step towards the Dark Side.

  
It didn’t take a Jedi to understand that. Everything Leia had told him about Snoke…  
And Han would be damned if he let that happen. Snoke wouldn’t get to his son. Not anymore than he did.

  
Han pushed the button. And even feeling the saber burning through him — it felt like white hot pain was going through his chest. He heard Chewie howling above him, Rey’s scream — and it hurt to hear them like this, but it was necessary nonetheless.

  
To save Ben, Han would do anything. He would do whatever he could. To save Ben’s soul. To save his heart.

  
His son’s eyes were wide, almost liquid. His mother’s eyes. And he managed to choke out, “Why?”

  
_Because when I said I was willing to do anything, I wasn’t kidding. Because you’re my son, and no matter what happens, what you do, I will never stop loving you. Never._

  
Han couldn’t say it even as the saber withdrew. It was like words, breath, were driven from his body. Instead, he reached up, touched Ben’s face. And he wondered if there was some afterlife where they could all be happy. Away from the First Order, away from Snoke. Where they could be at peace.

  
He could only hope that afterlife was waiting for all of them, in the future, even as he fell.


End file.
